User blog:Bill24601/Your Top 10 Best and Worst Films of 2014
Its time, 2015 is tomorrow and now we look back on movies we love and hated AND DENT NO SPAMMING INTERSTELLAR!!!! This list may change cause I didn't see some (Like Interstellar or Hobbit ya sausages) Top 10 Best #X-Men Days of Future Past - I don't hate the x-men films I like some better then others but don't despise like most, This one was by the director of the first two and featured the original cast and the new one from First Class, basically the best of both worlds. I grew up with the X-men films so the nostalgia was strong and enjoyable while also taking elements of Back to the Future and Terminator, two of my favorite time travel franchises.With great acting from an ensemble cast, great musical score and lots of action and heart it is easily best film I saw in 2014. #Captain America The Winter Soldier- This was one of the ones i wasn't too hyped for, I was of course going to see it to continue the MCU storyline, but It presently surprised me, great acting , great action , great music. it also set in motion the events of the MCU, with fall of SHIELD and return of HYDRA also setting the stage for the rest of the fun show Agents of SHIELD, And even the events of Age of Ultron my most anticipated movie of 2015. #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - I love Spider-man , and the reboot was good but this was better, yes it does have some flaws in story and acting but overall I can watch it over and over, great score by Hans Zimmer, great acting from Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone and the ending tragedy just always gets me cause It was done so well done with buildup and on your edge of seat. Ending was kind of lackluster but still a fun movie. #Godzilla- I love Godzilla, loved it since I was a kid. I didnt hate the 1998 Emmerich film but agree its got some bad stuff except for score, This was a more realistic take on the iconic japanese king of monsters, great visuals and cinematography and a compelling score by Desplat, and acting sometimes was bad but awesome movie and Godzilla's take down of the MUTO was Just brilliant. #Guardians of the Galaxy - fun movie , good score and main theme, lots of humor and action was good, my family members hate this movie but I don't. #How to Train Your Dragon 2 - I loved the first one and this one was in my views just as good, great animation action and music. #Lego Movie - I was interested in this movie, played with Legos all my life so to see a movie of it come to life was interesting, I had always envisioned a world of legos ( see The LegaBiogedon Saga) what I saw was a very fun movie, lots of comedy and amazing animation. #The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 - the other two were good but didn't really care except to see how it ends (Not reading book so shut up). This was the buildup and Lots criticize it for not having enough action or comedy, But i was laughing quite some and thoght it was very thrilling as I didn't know what was gonna happen. I cant wait to see the second half next year. The score was also good. #Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb- I enjoyed the first two , and this was the last one, lots of comedy sadly I liked the second one the best, But this was a great way to end the trilogy, and also one of Robin Williams' last films was sad. #Transformers Age of Extinction - Yes its on here, granted at the bottom, I liked the Transformers movies, Dark of the Moon best because they have great music and appeal to my ADHD inner child. This one was fun. Top 5 Worst I haven't seen many bad movies so this will be just a top 5 #Noah - Not biblically accurate at all #Pompeii - meh #Transendence - Depp's performance was good but rest was confusing and boring #Free Birds - funny at times but weird #Rio 2 - I liked the first one a lot better , good music still and animation still good. Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs